


Operation: Save Hermitcraft <REWRITTEN!>

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Operation: Hermit [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gadgets, Grian knows how to fight, I wrote this instead of paying attention to class, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Near permadeath, Repressed Memories, Sams here too, Series Finale, Spies & Secret Agents, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist, fall of an empire, season 7, uh, um, woo hermitcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: A rogue agent comes back to haunt the hermitcraft server. Will Grian and his team be able to save Hermitcraft? Or will they all fall victim?
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Series: Operation: Hermit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Mumbo and Grian were both sitting on Grians' mansion roof. It was starting to get to night time so they were watching the sunset.

"Hey Gri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you ever think we're gonna get another mision together? That one to the island was really fun."  
"It was, and I don't know, maybe. Perhaps the day will come."

_Beep beep beep_

"Okay, maybe that day is now." Grian said, answering the call, "Agent G."  
_"Hello Agents, we've just gotten word that a rogue agent, a very dangerous rogue agent is in your area. You are to find him and take him down."_  
"And how are we supposed to know who it is?" Mumbo asked over Grians' shoulder.  
_"Well, Agent G and him went to the same academy, he'll know when he sees it."_  
"We'll keep an eye out, thanks J. Agent G, out." 

_Call ended_

"So, it's a mission for us isn't it." Mumbo snarked.  
"Yup. Let's take a fly and see if we can find anything." Grian then flew across the way with Mumbo, searching the entire landscape. A few hours they realized they couldn't find anything and they flew away.  
"Hey, G! We should take a break, the moons' hit mid!" Mumbo shouted, Grian looked up at the sky.  
"Yeah, we should let's head to my mansion and take a nap." Grian said as they turned back to the jungle.

  
As they reached the entirety of the jungle they flew into Grians' mansion set up a couple of beds and took a nice sleep... It was nice until..

_BdoubleO100 was slain by Samgladiator_  
_Docm77 was slain by Samgladiator_

"Uh, G. We got an issue." Mumbo said waking Grian up.  
"What?" Grian replied groggily opening his server communicator, "Well... That's unfortunate. On the bright side I now know who the rogue agent is. Let's go." 

While they were flying Grian noticed something strange lurking in the shadows. As they landed in between the split mansion, Grian brought out his night vision goggles.  
"I saw something while we were flying over. Stay sharp." Grian said going into BDubs' side of the mansion. After looking downstairs near his beds, Grian found his stuff and turned on his ear comms to talk with Mumbo. "I found Bdubs' stuff, but no Bdubs. What's on Docs?"  
"Hello Agent G." That voice wasn't Mumbos'. Grian knew that voice.  
"Sam. What did you do to Agent Spoon?" Grian asked.  
"A little murder goes quite far doesn't it?"   
"Where are you?"   
"Why? So you can haul me in and have your precious HQ wipe my mind? You can't stop me Grian." Grian then heard something block the doorway up.  
"Oh for crying out loud! Sam let me out!" Grian shouted through the obsidian that was blocking the door.   
"You know, for someone who's name is Agent Tacit G... You aren't very silent." Sam said, his voice basically on the base of Grians' shoulder. Grian spun around and slashed Sams' chest with his sword.  
"So quick to attack. Why not just talk?"  
"Fine. What do you want?" Grian said pinning Sam to the wall with his arm against his neck.  
"Two things. The hermitcraft server..."  
"And?"  
"You."  
"Not a chance."  
"Yeah, sure. Watch your back G. You're going to need better back up. Cause your back up seems to be dwindling."  
"What?"  
"Check your chats."

_MumboJumbo was slain by Samgladiator_  
_Xisuma was slain by Samgladiator_  
_Renthedog was slain by Samgladiator_  
_Iskall85 was slain by Samgladiator_  
_Cubfan135 was slain by Samgladiator_

"How!?"  
"Relax, you'll soon be joining them."


	2. We Fight Together

"Relax. You'll be joining them soon." Sam said thrusting his sword against Grians' side. Grian let go of Sam and let out a pained yelp.  
"You.. Little..." Grian said strained. _'I gotta bail.'_ Grian thought thinking of an escape route. There wasn't one nearby but he could blow up the side of the wall and get out from there. This part of the mansion in the ground wasn't particularly deep down. Grian managed to get up, run to a side and plant some TNT lighting it and dodging Sam at the same time. As the TNT exploded Grian blasted through the small one block hole opening that appeared and flew off.  
A distant scream of, "You'll be sorry Gree-on." Could be heard from below. Grian looked down and tabbed open anyone who was still online.  
"Okay, everyone in the organization is gone and probably in spectator mode... Who can I go to for help... Scar!"

_< Grian> Scar are you awake?_   
_< GTWScar> yeah what's up?_   
_< Grian> I need your help, I'm hurt and there's a dangerous guy after me._   
_< GTWScar> I'm in my snail, get here as soon as you can_   
_< Grian> On my way now._

Grian put away his server comms and opened up his not-so-secret communicator.

"Agent G to HQ come in HQ!"  
 _"Agent? What's wrong?"_  
"I found the rogue agent, but my entire team that I've had on Hermitcraft are gone and probably in spectator modes."  
 _"Well then you're going to have to adapt."_  
"You guys are no help whatsoever."  
 _"We can't help right now, all our available agents are gone on mission."_  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
 _"Yes, be safe Agent G."_  
"Out."

_Call ended_

"Okay, Scar is around this corner." Grian said flying straight into Scars giant snail and crashing. "Ouch."  
"Grian! Are you okay?"  
"No! I'm in need of medical assistance." Grian said taking off his shirt revealing the gash on his side.  
"That's bad, come here." Scar said grabbing Grian's shoulder and helping him to a bed. "I'm gonna have to clean it and get stitches into it." Grian groaned, "Just do it, I need to get back out there and fight as soon as I can." Scar ran off to get his med kits and other medical supplies, ran back, and started helping Grian the best he could.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Scar was done and Grian was breathing extremely heavy.  
"Okay, we're done. Grian who is this guy? He's killed like seven of us already."  
"I know, X is gone, Mumbo is gone, Iskall, Doc, Ren, BDubs, Cub... It's absolutely terrible." Grian said wincing as he sat up. "This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't even know if I can fight him alone." He looked at his side, "Especially now." Scar tossed Grian his black shirt, which he put back on.   
"So what's the plan G-Man?"  
"I don't have one." Grian mumbled, "I don't have one. I'm not sure how to fight him if I'm hurt."  
"How about a trap?"  
"Most of our redstoners are gone! How are we going to get someone to dig a giant hole for a pitfall trap? Beside he could get out of that easily because he is decked out with Spy gear that he stole from the vault. I could tell that he had some extremely dangerous prototypes on him as well. He wants to destroy Hermitcraft, and then take me."  
"Impulse, Tango, and Zedaph are all good. We can get to them and ask them to help."  
"How do you even know if they will help?"  
"It's their home too G. You may have been a secret agent, but I know that you'd protect this place as much as everyone else. That's why you hid it, right? To protect us." Scar put a hand on Grians' shoulder and smiled, "We'll all fight, because this is our home."  
Grian nodded, "Let's call the remaining hermits to the town hall. Sam doesn't have any access to the server chats."  
"I'll meet you over. Are you okay to fly by yourself?"  
"Should be... Hopefully. I'll see you over."

_< Grian> All available hermits please report to the town hall immediately_   
_< Tango> sounds important... Is this about what happened to the others?_   
_< Grian> yes, now go_

Replies of people being on their way were being thrown through the chat. While Grian readied his elytra he heard an explosion nearby and flew over.  
"Well... There goes three weeks of work." Grian said looking at the hole in the middle of his hobbit hole. He decided to disregard it for the time being and fly to the town hall. As it was coming into view he saw all the remaining hermits there and talking almost loud enough for him to hear.

"GUYS! Calm down! We'll get Xisuma and the guys back. We just have to figure out how!" Scar shouted trying to shush the crowd. Grian flew in and took some running steps as he landed slightly losing his balance and putting a hand to his side. "Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked quickly, Grian put up his hand to stop him talking, "I'm fine, just a little hurt is all."  
"Why are you wearing all black Grian?" False asked,  
"Uh.. That's a long story." Grian said quickly, "And a loaded question."  
"Give us the simple answer then."  
"I really hope I don't get fired for this. Okay, uh, I'm a secret agent, I've been working with them for roughly five years. But now a rogue agent is here, his name is Sam, and we need to take him out."  
"Take him out how?"  
"I don't know. PVP battle maybe? He's killed most of our best fighters." Grian said, turning around quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Uh Scar did you just touch my shoulder?"  
"No.. Are you sure you're okay?" Scar asked as Grian when he started turning on his goggles and seeing spectators.  
"Okay. That's new. Hang on." Grian said, plopping down an ender chest and taking out a box of visibility potions, then splashing them on the spectators in front of them. Everyone looked at them in shock.  
"How did you?"  
"They're only spectators. How long have you guys been following me?"  
"Long enough." Xisuma said quickly, "Look, we can all get back to normal, we just need to reset the server respawn code, simple as that."  
"Glad you have a leveled head. Meanwhile, I'm the only agent and there's renegade on the server out to murder my face and take over the server." Grian said, "Where's your computer X?"  
"Probably broken. There's a spare in my nether base."  
"Oh we are so dead." Zedaph piped up.  
"ZED! This is not the end yet." Tango defended.  
"How are we going to fight someone extremely dangerous, with GRIAN being the only 'secret' agent fighter."  
"Zed, come on man!" Tango replied, Grian walked over and stood beside the two.  
"Guys, I'm always one to shed light and hopes on a bad situation. All we can do right now is distract him. Stay away from his weapons and just run. If you run and not look back he shouldn't be able to kill you easily. Hopefully you don't get killed but either way."

"We're still not done talking about you being a secret agent."  
"I am literally not the only one." Grian said, "Xisuma, Doc, Ren, Cub, Mumbo, and Iskall wer- ARE Agents too. Are you gonna bash them?" There was no response, "Good, then we're done with this conversation. Tango, Impulse, Zed, and False. I need you four to create a well disguised trap. Joe, Cleo I need you two to lure him in. Everyone else, keep Sam off our trail."   
"And what are you going to do Grian?"  
"Team Spectators, Scar and I are going to the nether." Grian turned towards the others. "Let's go."  
"Grian, your side."  
"I told you I'm fine! We have more important matters to attend to. Spectators with us. Let's move people! We got a world to save!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED!!!! ENJOY!

As all the hermits scattered off into their different areas, Grian and his group ran into the Nether. As they reached the end of a nether tunnel they realized that it was quite a drop.

"Okay.. Let's see.. That'll kill me if I jump down there."

"Then fly Grian."

"That's the problem. After taking the stumble in the town hall I think I might have broken a stitch open." Scar walked over and lifted his shirt, "HEY!" Grian protested.

"Yeah, Gri. You broke one. You need to be careful." Scar said dropping Grians' shirt.

"So if Grian can't fly, how is he going to get into my base?" Xisuma asked.

Grian sighed, "I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to fly, it's going to be the quickest way to end this. Though it's going to be extremely painful." 

"Grian, you could die! It's not a good idea to fly in your condition." Scar said hastily trying to convince Grian otherwise. 

"If I do, I'll be fighting protecting you guys. We don't have time to argue." Grian opened his chat logs, "Literally."

_joehillssays was slain by Samgladiator_

_Zombiecleo was slain by Samgladiator_

"What?" Mumbo asked softly, seeing the slight annoyance on Grians' face.

"Joe and Cleo were killed by Sam. If we're doing this I need you guys backing me."

"We will be. The entire way." Iskall said as his spectator form as walking up to the front.

"Then let's move. We got a server to save." Grian strapped on his elytra and looked at Scar, "Scar, do you have a splash fire res? We're not immune to lava."

Scar nodded, bringing out the potion and giving Grian one last look of concern, when Grian noticed that he said, "I'm gonna need you under me in case I fall. Okay? It'll be easier for the both of us."I really hope that doesn't happen but let's do it."

Scar sighed, and splashed the potion on the both of them. Grian then motioned everyone to follow him as he jumped off the side of the Netherrack cliff.. 

* * *

"Where is Agent G?" Sam said towering over Zedaph who was pinned to the wall with swords on either end of his shoulders.

"I'm unsure. You see, there are many places he could be!" Zedaph replied, his voice going slightly higher than usual.

"I know where he's at!" Tango shouted in desperate hope to save his friend, Zed gave Tango a 'what are you doing' glare. "He's in the end! He's hiding in the deep parts of it."

"Why can't you be pliant?" Sam said shoving a sword through Zedaphs' chest killing him on impact.

"Zed..." Tango whispered, falling to his knees. Sam walked up to Tango slowly, dragging the sword he had just used to kill Zed with on the ground by his side. He knelt down beside the redstoner and raised Tangos' head to look at him in the eyes. "Such a good boy you are. Telling me where your friends are. Now, what is the quickest way to this... End, place?"

Tango didn't answer only sent a small glance at a nether portal, he hoped that the large intruder didn't see his eye movements but he noticed them immediately.

"Your little hub. Why thank you my dear boy. I'll see you when I come back to rule this server." Sam then stood up and walked away from Tango, who had hastily pulled out his communicator.

_Zedaph was slain by Samgladiator_

_< Tango> WE JUST LOST ZED!_

_< GTWScar> HOW?!_

_< Tango> The renegade, stabbed a sword straight through his chest_

_< GTWScar> Hang tight, we're working as fast as we can!_

* * *

As Sam entered the nether, he gawked at how hot and eerie it looked. He started to trek down a tunnel when he saw some feathers and broken glass on the ground.

"Ah. The demon eyed one lied to me." Sam picked up one of the feathers and smelled it. "Gree-on is in here somewhere. Stupid idiot." Sam then followed the trace of the feather and was quickly approaching the nether base that belonged to the one and only Xisumavoid. 

* * *

Grian was sat at the computer typing whatever Xisuma told him to type as quickly but carefully as he could.

"Reset... spawn.."

"GRIAN!" Scar shouted panicked, Grian turned around quickly.

"Gree-on." Sam said creepily as he slightly cocked his head and gave a very unsettling smile.

"Sam! Scar take over." Grian said getting up from the desk and running over, drawing his blade in an attempt to attack Sam. "How did you get here?!" Grian shouted.

"Your little friend Tango told me you were in the end. I knew you had a nether hub and I went through here and saw your little feathers of your wings." Sam growled attacking Grian with a laser gun which shoved him to the ground. He rolled out of the way to dodge another attack from Sams' sword, he put up his sword to dodge it from cutting his neck, but the swords were getting way to close to his throat.

"SCAR! Anytime now would be great!" Grian strained, "Laser." 

A small laser shot from his watch which proceeded to shoot at Sams' eye. He pulled off Grian and stumbled backwards. Grian quickly got up and pushed him off the ledge of the base and presumably into the lava, only to his misfortune, he was grabbed by the leg last second and pulled off. Grian grabbed hold of the edge of the building, the heat from the lava felt like it was searing all the way up to the roof of the nether. 

"Let me go!" Grian yelled as his grip was slowly slipping.

"Not until you serve this server with me!" Sam shouted grabbing hold of the collar on his shirt, which choked Grian slightly.

"This server is my.. AH.. This is my home! I'm not going to destroy it with you!" Grian looked over at Sam and elbowed him in the face, causing Sam to let go of Grians' shirt, but only to grab his ankle instead. Sam started to try and climb up again, but he pushed his fingers into Grians' wound on his side, forcing him to scream out in pain. Mumbo and Iskall saw that Grian was having a hard time with Sam, and Grian could hear them tell Scar to type faster.

"Oh no.. GUYS! I'm slipping!" Grian shouted as he was losing his grip with his palm getting sweaty. Sam started to fall again, and Grian kicked him in the face. Slightly off-putting Sams' balance, and releasing his hold on Grian.

As Scar finally reset the server code, Grians' grip died in strength and he started to fall. He screamed immediately but stopped when he realized his wrist was grabbed. He looked up at the two hermits above him.

"Mumbo! Iskall!" Grian smiled, wrapping his hand around Mumbos' wrist first.

"Grian, grab Iskalls' hand. We'll pull you up." Mumbo said, Grian swung his left arm up, along with some movement from the rest of his body, grabbing Iskall and they pulled him up. Once Grian was up he started to breathe heavily as he sat on his knees. There was a moment of silence of breathing before Grian started laughing.

"Grian? What's so funny?" Xisuma asked concerned for why he was laughing at a time like this.

There was no answer, only his laughter turning into tears as he dug his head into Mumbos' chest as he hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Mumbo comforted, rubbing circles into his back. Grian pulled away and wiped his eyes. 

"I know, but he's not gone." Grian said between sobs.

"What do you mean, G?" Iskall asked.

"Look at the chat. No death message."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED ENJOY!

"How is there no death message?" Iskall asked quickly.

"I don't know. I don't know... I don't even know where he is! I don't even know if I can fight him alone with my side all messed up, I-I-I..." Grian wheezed.

"Grian. Slow down, you're over thinking this entire situation. Did something happen between the two of you?" Mumbo said calmly.

"I.." Grian swallowed a lump in his throat, "Okay, so... Sam and I were both in the academy together. It was fine until one day when he decided to attack the upper trainees. I had to run in and stop him. But.. But he ended up doing some worse things to people. In-Including me, but I don't want to talk about it. He ended up killing multiple people and I shot a guy in mistake thinking it was him. Yeah.. Had to go under debrief, and I still have a little PTSD because of it."

"Grian, those are some really repressed memories." Xisuma said kneeling beside the smaller hermit.

"I know! I've had to try and bury them down even when I've had to do something with him. It was difficult. But enough about me." Grian paused for a second, "Welcome back. We need to find Sam and take him down."

"Grian, we aren't done talking about this." Mumbo said.

"It's fine. We need to go." Grian said standing up, only to fall to his knee and grunt in pain.

"Grian?" Doc asked with concern in his voice.

"Is he okay?" Ren asked.

Scar ran over to Grian, Grian tried to refuse his help. "Grian, do not fight me. You're in no shape to." Scar said almost dragging Grian to let him lean against the wall. Scar then proceeded to lift up his shirt and groaned as he saw the gash leaking an alarming amount of blood.

"How did he get that gash across his side?" Iskall asked, Mumbo looked over at him, "Our first encounter. Ended up killing me in one hit."

"Well that isn't necessarily hard, Mumbo." Iskall retorted, Mumbo punched him in the arm.

"Guys! We have more important matters to tend to. Grian is hurt, and you two are messing around!" Xisuma shouted breaking up their fight. "Scar?"

"The gash on his side opened up again, but now he's got another gash on his stomach. Grab a healing potion and some medical supplies." Scar responded quickly, Mumbo walked over to Grians' side.

"Hey you're gonna be okay, Gri. You're gonna be okay." Mumbo assured.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to fight hurt." Grian said between breaths and short whines.

Mumbo grabbed Grian's hand. "Gri, look at me. You're going to be okay." Mumbo repeated, Grian not given a worded response as he screamed, squeezing Mumbos' hand tightly instinctively when Scar put in a local anesthetic.

"AH.. Void.. Scar! That hurt." Grian shouted.

"Sorry, but it was either that, or I work without anesthetic." Scar said as Grian just continued to breathe heavily and look at the ceiling of Xisumas' build. 

Once Scar was finished, a multitude of Hermits came flying in.

"Guys! You're okay!" Tango shouted seeing everyone in their physical forms. "Is Grian okay?" He asked immediately after he saw that everyone was staring at Grian.

"We're hoping." Scar said quietly.

"Scar don't even joke about this right now. It's Grian, he'll pull through." Iskall said kneeling beside him. That's when Grian opened his eyes and winced a little.

"Ouch..." That's when he shot up, "Sam! Agh..." He groaned as he leaned against the wall again.

"Grian, Gri. Easy, easy. You need to rest." Mumbo said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't.. Have time.. To rest." Grian said weakly. Mumbo looked at everyone worriedly. 

"Mumbo, grab him and let's take him to my tree. He can rest there." Iskall said.

"Why don't we take him back to HQ? Put him in the med ward?" Doc suggested.

"Cause everyone in relation to the organization knows where that is and he could be killed quicker if he's immobilized there." Mumbo replied picking Grian up. 

"We need to continue discussing this Sam character." Xisuma said begrudgingly, "As much as I hate to admit it. I can only put him into hardcore and we have to kill him manually." Xisuma sighed. "But first we need to get him to Iskall's tree, "I'll light a nether portal and it'll take up to the over world." Xisuma then brought out some obsidian and flint and steel and lit a portal for everyone to walk through.

"We're near my industrial district." Iskall said, "I have a direct portal link into the hub and to my tree."

They all began walking to the portal links and to Iskalls' tree.

* * *

"It's the worst thing ever! Grian's out of commission and he's the only one who knows how to fight this.. thing!" Iskall shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"What're we going to do?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, we can't just give him the server!" Cub retorted.

"We can't just give him Grian either." Mumbo added.

"There's no way we're letting some murderer take over Hermitcraft. Right X?" Iskall said quickly trying to end this conversation.

Xisuma remained silent during the hermits yelling, he was too worried about Grian. 

_Why did it get this far? How can I help him enough...?_ Xisuma thought. He sighed, then was snapped out of his thoughts as Scar put a hand on his shoulder.

"Xisuma? You okay?" Scar asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah.. We need to come up with a plan." Xisuma responded crossing his arms, "We can't let him take the server, but we can't let him take Grian either. Why is this so difficult?"

While the hermits were all talking, they hadn't realized that Grian woke up. Grian slowly got up out of the bed, wincing a little and flew away after looking at his spy comms.

_Come to your mansion. -SG_

"Guys.." Mumbo said, "GUYS!" He shouted, everyone looked over at him.

"What?" The hermits shouted.

"Grian's gone." 

Everyone looked at him panicked. 

"Fan out and find him. He could get himself even more hurt. Go!" Xisuma said, flying out of the tree with everyone else.

* * *

As Grian flew over to his mansion, he saw Sam out there.

"Agent G." Sam said as he landed, Grian putting his arm around his side and wincing.

"What do you want?" Grian asked harshly.

"Oh please, you're in no state to fight..."

"Yeah I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome. Anyways, you already know what I want. And you know I won't stop to get my way. So choose your fate. Die protecting those weaklings..."

"Or?"

"Or rule the server with me."

"I'd rather die, than work with you."

"You know that can be arranged Gree-on." Sam said pulling out a watch, "But I want both." He shot something at Grian that made his eyes go red. "You're under my control now kid. Help me bring down this server."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED! ENJOY!

Mumbo and Iskall teamed up to find their lost friend they never took into fact that their elytras could have broken at any second, but they landed on a nearby cliff before hand.  
"My elytra is getting low. I'm going to have to come back to my base and grab a new pair."  
"Don't you keep one in your ender chest Mumbo?"  
"Uh..."

* * *

  
Xisuma and Keralis were searching near Grians' hobbit hole.   
"I don't see him Shwishwammy."  
"Neither do I." Xisuma said, "Where did that gremlin go?"   
"Doesn't he have a mansion here?"  
"Yeah, let's go check it out."

As they were flying over the duo saw two people. One on the ground, and the other towering over him. Xisuma and Keralis dove down and confronted them.

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted, "What did you do to him?"  
"You want to find out?" Sam said with an evil smile.  
X and Keralis didn't answer. They only brought out their swords.  
"Fine, Agent G. Attack the two idiots."  
"What?" Xisuma said, quickly realizing what he meant.  
Grian looked up, not showing any emotion but attacking Xisuma and Keralis.  
"Grian, what are you doing?!" Xisuma said dodging a Grian attack, "Grian I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me." 

Grian then pinned Xisuma to the ground forgetting about Keralis for a second, "Just follow my lead, and everything will be okay." Grian whispered when he leaned into Xisuma's ear. As Grian fought the two, Grian and Sam decided to lock them up in a cage in the town hall.

"You think you can waltz in here, and take this by the horns?"  
"I mean... Kinda. That was the original plan. Then you took over Grian with mind control." Xisuma said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Gree-on, be a dear and gather the rest of your friends." Sam said leaving the room and the three alone.

"Grian, what is the big deal?" X asked immediately once he knew Sam was gone.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I have a plan, but I need you to not tell everyone else. Especially Mumbo, I need him to be convincing." Grian said opening his server logs.   
"Did he hurt you?" Xisuma asked.  
"I think we all know the answer to that is yes, but he tried putting me under mind control, only with him, he's a little dense. He forgot that I have a chip implanted in my brain that makes me immune to laser mind control rays. The organization and I thought ahead after an incident in the Galapagos."

_< Grian> Everyone come to the town hall_  
_< MumboJumbo> GRIAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE_  
_< Iskall85> Mumbo, we can talk about it later, everyone meet at the town hall._

Grian turned towards the two in the cage. "Once they get here they'll be getting the same treatment as you, and I'm sorry." Grian groaned at the pain in his side. "Just trust me." And with that Grian left.

"I really hope he knows what he's doing." Xisuma said quietly sitting against the back of the cage.

* * *

  
Roughly ten minutes later each and every hermit was in the cage. And boy were they peeved, everyone except Xisuma and Keralis was thinking Grian is betraying them. They stopped talking when Sam and Grian walked in. 

"Ah, such an empire... Too bad it's falling beneath you. Soon this entire place will resolve to rubble. And with Agent G at my side NOTHING will stand in my way. It's perfect." 

Grian eyed his sword that was laying against the throne, and got the perfect idea, his thoughts were interrupted by Sam pushing him against the throne. The diamond blocks were cold against his back.  
"Oh Gree-on. Isn't it wonderful? A world beneath our feet, soon to be rubble. It's absolutely perfect." Sam said getting close to Grians' face. "You know what else is perfect?" Grian smirked.  
"What's that?"  
Grian grabbed the sword without Sam noticing then looked him dead in the eyes. "Your demise." Grian then stabbed Sam in the gut quickly and watched him poof out of existence. "Hardcore? More like More bore." Grian walked over to the cage. "Anyways... Are you guys okay?" Grian asked unlocking the cage.  
"Grian what the heck!?" Mumbo shouted, "We were told you were under mind control."  
"I needed you to be convincing and geez did I get it. Anyways, if there's no other objections, we can all return to our normal lives and I'm going to go wash my face with bleach because Sam is disgusting and I'd rather be with Mumbo."

All the hermits let out an 'Oooo' after that. As Grian was about to walk away, the rush of adrenaline went away and he fell to the ground.

"Okay, I need medical assistance. Someone carry me to the medical ward at the organization please." Grian strained, then let out a strained laugh, everyone laughing with him as Mumbo walked over. "But seriously, I need immediate medical attention. Please get me there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED! ENJOY!

As Mumbo, Iskall, and the others brought Grian back to HQ to get help, the medical ward people kept him for hours on end. 

"Can you guys explain to me who this person was?" Mumbo asked head of HQ while looking down at the sleeping Grian. 

"Let me show you his file."

_Agent File: ~~SamGladiator~~ \- Deceased?_

"Wait, why does it have a question mark at the end?"

"We haven't been able to determine if he is actually dead or not yet."

"Shouldn't that be automatically determined?"

"It should, but our records indicate that the rogue agent had privileges that could keep him from being perma-banned."

"So you're telling us that he's still in our system?"

"Possibly. There's no EASY way to tell."

"Okay, what about Grian?"

"He should be fine. He took some pretty severe damage. When he wakes we'll have to do a small debrief then he needs to remain here until he's healthy enough to leave."

"I'm already awake. You two don't exactly whisper. But you're telling us that he's not actually dead?" Grian asked, slowly sitting up in the bed, wincing as he did so.

"That would seem so."

"I can't try and kill him again. It was hard enough the first try." Grian replied.

"Yeah? Well your friends weren't much help either. So we'll try and make sure that all of you are safe for the time being. But until then, he may still be alive." He turned around and left, Mumbo followed with after giving Grian a warm smile, Grian closed his eyes and went back to sleep as he laid down.

"Until next time... Agent Tacit G." Sam said softly as he caressed his cheek and left.


End file.
